30 Hugs
by ppurple
Summary: A theme challenge centralized around hugs metaphorical and literal. I will be writing fifteen of these oneshots, and my friend will be writing the other fifteen. I'll post them as we finish. NiseixSeimei. Ratings vary, so all will be rated M for warnings
1. 1 Hazel Eyes

30 hugs - #1 hazel eyes

Disclaimer Yun Kouga owns Loveless

* * *

"Nisei, what are you doing?"

Effeminate hazel eyes – large and bright – glanced over at Seimei. Obsidian hair was swiped out of his eyes as he sat down the pocketknife he was playing with, and the petite fighter responded coolly, "What are you talking about?"

Not bothering to suppress his aggravated sigh, Seimei snapped, "Don't play dumb with me, Nisei. Why are you wearing contacts? You don't even need glasses."

"I'm not wearing contacts." Flashing an infectious grin, Nisei kicked a pebble across the park lane, jittering his legs as a restless child would. Over yonder near the swing set was another couple, the man embracing his lover from behind as they weighed down a single swing. Nisei looked to them, and they noticed his grin but took it as an appreciative smile and waved back,

He leaned closer to Seimei, but not too close so as not to invade Seimei's personal space. "I'm not wearing contacts," he repeated softly, wondering if Seimei was in the mood to hug him.

With a subtle roll of his eyes, the BELOVED sacrifice crossed his arms over his chest; the mink fur of his coat bunching up and caressing his throat. "Lying to me is definitely not the best course of action." Yes, there was no hope for a hug.

Nisei knew, though, that he could push Seimei a little longer. Seimei was in a relatively amiable mood today, and the thin fighter meant to get his way. "I'm not lying," Nisei chirped, crossing his legs and relaxing back against the park bench. "I'm not lying!"

"Stop repeating yourself!" Without realizing it, Seimei spoke the words his fighter so desired to hear: "You are lying, because you have green irises! Not hazel!" The sacrifice's voice dropped to a low growl, "I should slap you."

"God knows I deserve it," he agreed, ever the perky smile on his face widened considerably. Not even the stinging on his cheek from the fresh slap could take away the grin.

Seimei had noticed that Nisei's eyes were green.

He _noticed_.

And that meant, somewhere hidden deep within the recesses of the merciless sacrifice, Seimei cared.


	2. 6 Oxygen

Number 6 of the 30 Hugs Theme Challenge – Oxygen

Disclaimer: Seimei and Nisei belong to Kouga Yun.

* * *

We are different from the others, you and I. But more than that, we are different from each other. You are mine, and I am ultimately yours; however, this mutual ownership is not enough to keep us close.

All that binds us is the name inscribed on our middle finger. Our B.E.L.O.V.E.D.

Your voice is so loud, and I wonder sometimes if your need to shout is to emphasize your ownership of me. Can you overdose on oxygen? It would be amusing if you could. To see you fall one day, collapse in my arms; your ears twitching lamely while you hold onto me for support in a mock hug. Then I could rip off your ears as you struggle to breathe. I would own you, you see. Not the reverse, like you so desperately try to make me understand every day we're together. I would hold your furry ears in my hands and smile as you exhale breath after breath, trying to rid your lungs of the filthy oxygen you use to scream at me.

And the overdose of oxygen would catch fire - a spontaneous combustion. Right on your middle finger, over our name. Wouldn't that be great to see it burst up in flames? And the flames, the flames; they would consume you all over again, and you would be so helpless that you would have to rely on me.

I wonder if you can overdose on oxygen.


	3. 18 Wrong Words

30 Hugs - #18 The Wrong Words

Disclaimer: Kouga Yun owns LOVELESS characters.

* * *

Nisei closed his eyes as Seimei eased into him, arching his body to conform to the rise and fall of Seimei's motions. Sometimes Seimei could be so gentle… every push, every lovebite, and the caressing kisses covering his body from head to toe were to die for. When Aoyagi was upset these gentle manners were entirely undetectable, so the black haired fighter thanked his lucky stars that his sacrifice was in a decent mood during intercourse.

However, was it wrong for Nisei to want a little more?

Perhaps there truly was a valid reason Seimei refused to kiss him on the mouth, but as of yet Nisei had heard none that were not blatant lies. There was an unspoken agreement that Seimei had established very recently, though, and now Nisei knew not to question his master's motives. His silence was mainly for the fact that he was the more petite of the two, and being as such, could easily be severely punished. Or, the more common of the threats: Seimei would abandon him.

But Nisei honestly wanted to know the flavor of the man who shared such intimate acts with him.

Not that Nisei could complain about what he already had. There was quite a bit of leniency in the Unit Bond, and Seimei let him get away with plenty of unnecessary violence. He could bring home a cat and skin it, as long as Seimei was not in the room. Nisei wasn't even required to stay around the house where his sacrifice boarded. Providing his cellphone remained on, Nisei could travel to any place he desired.

So maybe the freedom made up for the lack of emotion.

The sex was good. It wasn't love, but Nisei knew that was how Seimei liked it. Purely master and servant. And as such, they could both enjoy the sex without worrying over menial things like commitments and faithfulness. For, when it came down to it, Seimei loved Ritsuka and left Nisei to love no one.

The fighter wrapped his arms around Seimei in a tight embrace, as close to a hug as he could ever get. Their bodies pressed together, molding so perfectly that it seemed the two bodies were meant to be joined in such an intimate act.

There really was no point in doing this, but…

"I love you, Seimei," he whispered between gasps and grunts, trying to press his lips upon those of Seimei.

Halting mid-thrust, the ebony haired sacrifice pulled out of the embrace and away from Nisei's rosy and swollen mouth. He shook his head resolutely. "Those are the wrong words, Nisei, because you know already that I will not return them."


	4. 5 Collide

30 Hugs – Theme 5 Collide

Disclaimer: All LOVELESS characters belong to Kouga Yun.

* * *

You only ever meet strangers on the street.

All of the people Seimei is on familiar terms with he can see on the street, but these people are still strangers. They are only acquaintances, after all; only acquaintances that know his name and face but nothing more. All of his classmates are strangers too, because the other children are too filthy for him to socialize with. So when they wave to him as he weaves through the crowd with his mother, Seimei doesn't wave back.

Occasionally Seimei likes to hold his mother's hand. It soft and warm like his infant brother's. Misaki is more than happy to walk hand in hand with her eldest son for the sole reason that she detests sharing him; although, her curly-haired son pays the most interest to his mother anyway.

With Misaki leading him, he never crashes into the yucky strangers swarming the street. Not that he, Aoyagi Seimei, would into people under any circumatsances. That would be preposterous. Seimei's balance and gracefulness is much too perfect for that.

However, it is possible for another being to initiate the collision. Curiously, only once does a stranger stumble into the little Aoyagi without raising in Seimei's mind an overwhleming desire to take a hot bubble bath and clean himself off.

He is another boy Seimei's age wearing sequined jeans and a short, tawny safari jacket. He does not look where he is skipping – Seimei thinks it is more of a horse-like prance. The lack of attention could be attributed to the scraggly black hair swarming around his girlish face as he skips. In fact, the boy could easily pass as a girl.

Except girls know Seimei doesn't like it when they accidentally tumble against him, especially when he is shopping with his mother for groceries. And this boy/girl does not hesitate to dance right into Seimei.

They both fall to the ground, making a lump of black hair and childish limbs. The stranger is on top of Seimei, his nose presses against the wavy black hair beneath Aoyagi's ear and his leg has Seimei wedged beneath him.

Seimei cannot believe how dirty he must be at this moment, laying on the ground where all of Japan's shoes have trod. What is even more odd is the peculiar shock that sears his body in a pleasant, burning sensation: like when Misaki puts too much hot water in the bathtub for Ritsuka and him to soak in. Even though he wants to push the clumsy boy off some unseen force compels him to let the other lay there for a minute more.

Now the stranger is looking down at him, his rather long hair gently slapping the sides of Seimei's face. "Cute ears; you'd think they'd help with your balance." Then he is standing again, not offering Seimei a hand. He stands there, looking down at Aoyagi with a haughty smirk until Misaki helps her son up to his feet again and begins to fuss over him.

It is difficult for Seimei to keep an eye on the boy with his mother fretting, but his eyes meet those of the boy's one last time before the boy quickly says, "Akame Nisei," and sticks out his tongue, spinning and darting off.

Misaki hugs her son, rubbing behind his ears protectively. "Ichigo, you aren't hurt?"

"Moom, don't call me that! I'm seven!" A whine is the correct answer because she smiles and releases him, but Seimei is still having trouble concentrating. _Akame Nisei…_

That stranger makes him feel complete; the same feeling that comes over him when he holds Ritsuka. Maybe they would run into each other again. Then Seimei could tell Akame Nisei what his name was.

Then he could meet someone more than a stranger on the street.

* * *

Err… I have trouble writing a seven year old Seimei. And I don't think the age differences between Seimei and Ritsuka are correct. Seimei was 17 when he died, right? And Ritsuka was ten… so seven years difference 7 year old Seimei + infant Ritsuka . Yup, that's what I've come to conclude.

Anyway, not much SeimeixNisei action here, but I wanted to write about their first meeting (whenever that would be). So it's a little AU, but oh well. Works for me.

I feel bad; I wanted to make this one longer but I'm dead tired and don't feel like it.


	5. 10 Just a Memory

# 10 - Just a Memory

Disclaimer: Seimei, Nisei, and Soubi (heck, all of the LOVELESS crew) belong to Kouga Yun.

* * *

Although he so very much desired to fall backward into the void that was Nisei's arms, Seimei remained sitting stiffly upright. Today the fragrance of his fighter was sweet like candies –cherry lollipops?- and it spilled off Nisei's jacket in waves that bloomed at his nostrils. The golden dusk set down upon the horizon before them; the remaining sunlight splashing among the darker clouds, creating a shallow ocean above B.E.L.O.V.E.D. Seimei's eyes lingered on the atmospheric artwork above him for awhile longer, wondering if the dimming sky was mocking his failing relationship with his newest fighter. 

In fact, Agatsuma used to attempt an embrace very similar to this when he posed as Seimei's fighter. Those were the times Soubi would repeat one question softly every night; his adult voice dropping so low that occasionally it was difficult for Seimei to understand him. That was the point though, Seimei understood. Agatsuma was afraid – terrified – to ask his sacrifice.

"_Do you love me as much as I love you?"_

A lack of love did not mar Soubi's fighting skills. B.E.L.O.V.E.D. was to be the most powerful team in history, and Seimei was not about to risk his celebrity for such a crude and primitive thing as common, impractical human emotions. However, he couldn't deny that when Soubi held onto him - and wore that dark, enchanting cologne – he didn't feel any sort of affection. Had he not been so concerned that Agatsuma's strength would've dwindled, Seimei might have loved him back.

But now he had Nisei beside him: Nisei who never asked him silly questions like that; Nisei who wore sweet smelling perfume but defensively dubbed it designer cologne, Nisei who fought recklessly and argued relentlessly with Seimei over the most ridiculous of things. Soubi's one-way embraces were naught but a memory now, albeit a memory that Nisei made him relive.

These hugs created a burning urge in Seimei quite often. He was curious to know if 'love' would affect Nisei's strength. His present fighter fought using irrational methods and his might paled in comparison to Agatsuma's. The little strength Nisei currently had could only be improved, correct?

Seimei hated the rhetorical, and he hated memories. So, to answer his own question; all he had to do was easily spin in Akame's loose, fragrant arms, close the short distance between their mouths, and –

END

* * *

Actually, I liked how this one turned out. Seimei is a little OOC, but not too much that it doesn't work. The only problem I really had with this is my descriptions and details dwindled terribly come the last few paragraphs. Oh, darn. 


	6. 26 I Never Tell Truth

#26 - I never say the truth.

Disclaimer: All characters mentioned belong to Kouga Yun.

* * *

"I'm not lying."

"Nisei, why are you lying to me?"

"I'm _not lying_!"

-

He shivered, sinking deeper into the quilt wrapped around his supple frame. Illness hardly ever chose to seek out him because Seimei made sure to take good care of his health. Now, though, he was suffering from the worst kind: an annoying, unrelenting, common cold. Already he had annihilated two boxes of tissues, and was currently awaiting Nisei to return with more cough medicine. Something was holding him up, though. It had been two hours by now, and the convenience store was only three blocks down the street.

Just as Seimei moved to heat up some soup, his fighter clambered through the door. A smash echoed through the small apartment as Nisei slid the plastic bag of medicine across the kitchen floor, sliding up behind Seimei himself and wrapping him in an oh-so erotic embrace. Complete with feeling the front of his sacrifice up, Nisei brusquely moved his mouth to the nape of Seimei's throat and bit down. However, the groan from his cat-eared companion was anything but pleased.

"Get your disgusting mouth off me, Nisei. This is hardly the time-"

"Seeeeeeei-san! I'm makin' you feel better! Let me molest you, Sei-san!" Nisei tightened his weak grip around his sacrifice's waist, licking the spot he had just bitten and biting onto it again. A feminine hand reached up to stroke Seimei's left cat-ear, Nisei's other hand slipping down the front of Seimei's pajama pants.

Weakly Seimei pushed him off, grasping Nisei's hair in his hands firmly. "What took you so long?"

A smirk blossomed onto Nisei's face; a toothy grin revealing blindingly white canines. "_Nothing, Seimei._"

"You aren't telling me the truth. Nisei, is this how a fighter should act?"

"I'm not lying."

"Nisei, why are you lying to me?" It was punctuated by a cough, a cough that soon turned into a coarse hacking that made Seimei double over.

"I'm _not lying_!" Nisei rolled his eyes and grinned, pulling his hair out of Seimei's weakened grip. "You're so mean, not believing me. After _all that I've done for you._"

Rummaging through the plastic bag, Seimei found the cough medicine and chugged it unceremoniously. Before he could finish off the whole bottle, slim fingers found their way around the container and gently removed it from Seimei's lips.

"See? I'm not letting you overdose. You should believe me." He began tossing the cough medicine from hand to hand, once again smirking down at Seimei.

"You were fucking, weren't you? Who the hell were you screwing…?!?!"

This revelation caught Nisei off guard, and the fighter halted his play. "What are you talking about?" He smiled innocently, reaching down to touch Seimei's hair.

Seimei pulled sharply away, standing up slowly by himself. A hand caught the counter, the other holding his fleece robe close as he sneezed. "I smell it on you, Nis- oh, good lord-" A retching sound gurgled in his throat as the sacrifice lurched to the side, darting to the garbage-can. Thick bile heaved from his throat, Seimei's whole body shuddering helplessly as he vomited.

Nisei stood, staring at his sacrifice with an unmerciful grin on his face. "I never tell the truth, Sei-chan. Besides, if you won't put out, I need to find sex elsewhere." A pat to Seimei's back, and then Nisei left to bounce onto the couch, clicking on their small television to watch the news. Even as his sacrifice remained vomiting in the kitchen.

* * *

Yay. My volume of LOVELESS 7 came in today. I think my next ficlet will have an utterly psychotic Nisei in it. I love his sociopathic evil anime eyes. So nifty.  


	7. Candlelight

Number something... this one was written by my friend, Megan, who I split these with.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Yun Kouga.

* * *

The candle flickered in the corner of the room, illuminating the purple tones and colours throughout the room. On the far side of the room a small window was open, the curtains allowing only insignificant amounts of cold air into the room. Seimei sat in the corner reading his novel as Nisei sat on the opposite side of the room sharpening his knives.

Seimei glanced over at Nisei occasionally, inspecting his actions with great curiosity. "Nisei? Why do you do that? Why don't you do something productive." Seimei tossed a novel at him and smirked. "Read."

Nisei completely ignored the novel and examined Seimei, soon walking over to him and kissing him on the cheek. "Seimei, why are you so heartless?"

Seimei raised an eyebrow then set the book down slowly, wrapping his arms around his fighter he pulled him down onto his lap. Nisei glared at the door but sat quietly on Seimei's lap. Seimei smiled affectionately at him then stroked his cheek, running his fingers softly across Nisei's lips. Nisei closed his eyes and let his master be affectionate for once...he was tired of all the punishments that had been occurring lately. Seimei smiled and let his hands wander over Nisei's body. "Who ever said I was heartless? I'm not...I just don't love. I don't love anyone but Ritsuka."

Seimei placed his hands firmly on Nisei's hips then leaned over and kissed him languidly down his neck, running his hands up under Nisei's shirt to enjoy every bit of what was his. Nisei stayed quiet as Seimei bit down on his collar bone, drawing small amounts of blood then leaning up and kissing Nisei.

Nisei let his mouth be completely controlled by Seimei. He began to taste the bitter, coppery, blood that had been drawn from his own neck. Seimei pulled back then kissed his fighter's cheek before picking him up and carrying him to the bed. He straddled him and roughly kissed him as he unbuttoned his pants.

As Seimei kissed him he though of what Seimei had said earlier, "I don't love anyone but Ritsuka." Then what was this Seimei was doing now? Was this not out of love...was he just a toy to Seimei? He wanted to ask, but he wouldn't; not now.

Seimei stopped and looked down at Nisei. "What's wrong?" He was somewhat irritated, he was actually being nice for once and Nisei wasn't enjoying it.

Nisei smiled. "Nothing...you're great, that's all."

Seimei smirked and leaned over, whispering hotly into his ear. "Don't worry, you're working your way into my heart too..." He bit down on Nisei's ear lobe and ran his mouth down Nisei's neck once again.

In the corner of the room the candle flickered once more, a small draft coming in from the window and blowing out the small amount of light that remained in the room.

Regardless the loss of light, Seimei continued to dominate what was his, and Nisei enjoyed getting this affection from which he got no other time.


	8. Dust

Nisei walked into Seimei's house to find all the furniture in the living room and covered with sheets. He smirked and stepped into the kitchen to find Seimei up on a latter and vacuuming every corner of the room. Nisei stood quietly and waited for Seimei to notice him.

Seimei turned off the vacuum and looked down at Nisei smiling. "Oh, good you're here." He tossed some old clothes at Nisei and handed him some Pledge to start dusting.

Nisei looked at the items in his hand then looked up at Seimei. "Do you honestly expect me to clean?" He raised an eyebrow and smirked. There was no way he was about to clean.

Seimei looked at Nisei with a glare in his eyes. "You are my servant, you will do as I say...I am your master, whether you like that or not." Nisei glared then walked into the bathroom and changed into the old clothes, walking back out pretty much clueless.

"So you want me to dust?"

"Yeah..." Seimei got down from the latter and stroked his cheek. "I love owning you..."

Nisei glowered at him then started dusting. After a few hours of cleaning Seimei looked down at him and smiled. "Would you like to take a break?" Nisei nodded, and as they went to the kitchen Nisei randomly decided to hug Seimei.

Seimei stiffened and looked away from him. "You know Ritsuka's the only one that can get away with that." He put his hand on Nisei's wrists then pushed him off.

Nisei stood back and looked at his new sacrifice then sighed. "Whatever." He turned away then threw the Pledge on the floor. "I'm going home, I don't give a damn what you say." With that said he walked out the door and left.

Seimei looked at the door dumbfounded and mumbled to himself. "He's going to pay for that." He looked at the window, particles of dust being seen in a beam of sunlight. "Stupid fucking dust! Nisei's going to learn how to do this right..."


	9. Slpash

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yun Kouga.

Written by Megan.

* * *

Seimei walked into Nisei's room, his hands behind his back. "Nisei, I bought you a wonderful present." Nisei looked at him with a smile. Previously they had a fight, it was nice to see that Seimei had calmed down. He was also hoping for an apology.

"What did you get for me?"

Nisei smiled happily at his sacrifice and nodded. Seimei pulled his hand around and opened his fist to reveal an ice cube. "Do you know what this is, Nisei?"

Nisei raised a curious eyebrow at him. "Yeh, it's an ice cube." He smirked and turned away. Seimei's eyes widened and a malevolent smile forming on his face.

"You're wrong Nisei...it's water. Nothing more, but yet...it's _so_ powerful, isn't it?" Nisei looked at him slightly worried. He hadn't been pushed to the point where he though Seimei was psychotic, but things change.

"I guess. I really don't care, Seimei." Seimei dropped the ice cube on the floor and ripped Nisei to the bathroom by his hair. He pushed him down into the bathtub and turned on freezing water, immediately straddling him. Nisei looked up at him in complete horror. "Seimei? What are you doing?" His voice was quite, almost a whisper.

"I'm going to show you how powerful water is, Nisei."

Seimei pressed his hands firmly on Nisei's shoulders and kept his body pressed to the bottom of the bathtub as the water slowly began to rise. He smirked as the water inched closer and closer to Nisei's mouth. He let go of Nisei's shoulders but still straddled him until the bathtub was three fourths the way full.

Nisei's eyes widened as he looked at Seimei; he knew what was coming. He looked around before being pushed underwater. He held his breath as long as he could. After 50 seconds he inhaled water, gasping to get air into his lungs. His eyes widened, wondering if his master would really go as far as drowning him, but knowing Seimei, anything was possible. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth. Seconds before inhaling more water Seimei looked down at his drowning fighter then pulled him back up by the hair.

Nisei coughed and gasped, trying desperately to get oxygen back into his lungs. Seimei smirked and waved his hand back and forth across the water. "Do know what that sound is Nisei?"

Nisei looked at him, still coughing and breathing shallowly. He opened his mouth and asked quietly, "Water?"

Once again Seimei smirked. "You're wrong again...that's the sound of a splash. The splash that's always heard just before you inhale your last mouthful of water and die, eyes open. A horrified expression as you look into something that cannot be stopped, only controlled if caught at just the right moment." He laughed and pushed Nisei's head back underwater, quickly pulling him back out. In all honesty he did love Nisei, he just wanted him to know who was boss.

Seimei climbed out of the tub and looked Nisei. "Who's your master, Nisei?"

Nisei looked up at him, his jaw chattering from the cold water and trying to steady his breathing again. Tears trickled down his cheeks as he looked up at his master. The tears meshed with the freezing water on his skin. Slowly it dripped to his lip, the salty liquid softly hitting his tongue. His eyes were red and stinging from the water. Nisei reached up and wrapped his arms around Seimei's neck then buried his head in Seimei's shirt. "You are, you're my master...and I'm your servant."

Seimei smiled and wrapped his arms around Nisei. "Good boy..." He picked him up and carried him back to his room, setting him down on the floor. "You are learning quickly, I like that." He let Nisei sit on the floor as he stood up and looked down at his fighter sitting on his knees. Nisei was holding his head limply in his hands as he cried softly into them. Seimei sighed and added quickly. "You should get some dry clothes on, water's dripping onto my carpet."

Seimei returned to the bathroom to drain the water, splashing noisily while looking at Nisei, Nisei now looking at him; hinting that this would be his new form of punishment...


End file.
